Please Make Me Yours
by RIP Cory my inspiration3
Summary: Rachel is the towns beauty and is looked at by many people in town, but what happens when she falls for a man who is very poor and is forbidden to socialize with him due to his little wealth. What obstacles will they have to face to see each other. Read to find out. Finchel Give it a try :D
1. The Start of It All

**Hello everyone :) this is my first attempt to write a fanfic so please don't kill me for any grammatical errors. I will not make this a long authors notes, I just hope you enjoy. Also I own nothing. I want to dedicate this story to Cory; he inspired me to not let anyone stop me from doing what I love to do so this is for him.**

**Rachel POV:**

I woke up early, like always, quickly putting on a blue sundress and running out the door. I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone from town. It's not that I'm not a friendly person. I love talking to people. It's just that, the only thing anyone cares about in this town is gossiping, which I have no interest in.

I walked down the street, the sunlight caressing my face (as much as I hate the people in this town, I love the beautiful scenery), and moved quickly towards the bookstore. I tried not to pay any attention to all of the looks the town members cast my way. I had wished that one person's eyes in particular would never spot me, but I could feel them watching… The eyes of the one and only Jesse St. James.

I even hated the sound of his name. Any other girl would die to be noticed by him, but not me. I longed for another.  
I ignored his piercing gaze and opened the door to the bookstore. As I entered the store I sighed in relief. It's the one place where I feel like I can be myself.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" I said to the man standing behind the counter.

"Rachel, what have I told you? Call me Will. You're practically family based on the amount of time you spend here." He replied laughing. Then, another voice could be heard and I froze.

"Will, I can't seem to find the new books we just got in for-" He stopped talking the moment he saw me, his eyes moving to meet mine. They were a beautiful shade of amber and looked down into my dark, brown ones. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Slowly, I opened my mouth, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi, Finn."

**I know I'm evil :) but I wanted to end the first chapter leaving you all wanting more. Don't forget to favorite and comment please that will help me to keep writing. If anyone wishes to talk to me about anything, may it be the story or Cory I'm here and will answer any questions you have**.


	2. The Plan

**I want to start this authors note by thanking everyone who favorited and followed my story. Thank you for giving me a chance to write for you all :) I also want to give a huge thank you for all the people who gave me review you guys are all perfect :)**

**I want to apologize for any mistakes; I typed this chapter as fast as I could so I could get it out to all your lovely people. So sit back and enjoy! Also I own nothing. I only own my thoughts :)**

**Rachel's POV:**

"Hey, Rachel." Finn replied, smiling at me. And I got this feeling, as if there were butterflies in my tummy. We both stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever. A deep laugh pulled me out of my haze. Looking up, I saw it was Mr. Schue.

"Now, I know why you always come in here. It's not to see me, but my son." He said.

I felt my face heat up. Why had I been so obvious? "W-What are you talking about? I came here to borrow a book." I stuttered, blushing.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You already finished the book I gave you yesterday?" He asked.

"I- Yeah. I had a lot of time on my hands."

Mr. Schue opened his mouth to say something else, when Finn cut in, saving me from any further embarrassment. "Dad, leave Rachel alone." He said, now turning his attention to me. "Rachel, what book would you like to take out?"

"Do you have The Great Gatsby?"

"We sure do! Dad, why don't you go down stairs and bring it up for Rachel?" Finn replied, winking at me.

As Mr. Schue walked down the stairs, Finn walked over to me. He stood there and took me in his arms as I let out a sigh of relief.  
"I swear, your dad knows something, Finn, and if anyone finds out, especially my father, he would kill you. And then, he would kill me." I panicked.

He looked at me with a worried expression, but stayed strong. "Come on, Rach, breathe. Just relax. Everything will be alright, I promise."

I started to calm down. He's the only person, who knows exactly what to say, to make me feel better. Sometimes, I think he is the only person, who understands me.

Finn then looked into my eyes. "Meet me at our spot. Meet me there tonight at 11". He said.

I heard Mr. Schue coming back up the stairs and quickly backed away from Finn. "I should get going… Before my parents start to get worried." I announced, waving goodbye to the both of them.

As I was about to walk out the door, I heard Mr. Schue call my name. I walked back inside and looked at him.

"You forgot your book." He said, holding my book in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, thank you. Goodbye again." Blushing I grabbed the book and walked out of the store. As soon as I got out, I started running, trying to get home as fast as I can. I didn't notice where I was going and unfortunately bumped into someone, falling on my a**.

"Today is the best day ever!" I thought sarcastically.

I looked up, ready to apologize, but then I saw who it was. Jesse.

I slowly stood, hoping to avoid any conversation with him, but of course I thought wrong.

"Hello, Jesse." I let his name roll off of my tongue with so much hatred, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Hello, Rachel. What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"I was just borrowing a book. I mean, that is what you do in a bookstore, is it not?" I replied sarcastically.

"Rachel, what do you take me for, a fool? I meant, what were you doing in there with them?"

I've never wanted to punch someone so much. "Well, Jesse, I hate to break it to you, but they are my friends. They are very nice, which is a lot more than what I could say about you."

"Oh, please. Rachel, you don't give a s*** about them. They are nothing compared to you. They barely have enough money to keep this dump open."

It took everything in me not to slap the smirk off of his face. "Maybe if you actually went in there, you wouldn't have such an arrogant view on people. Maybe you'd be able to see past how much money they have."

"Rachel, what would your father think about this? Him knowing that you are friends with them… I'm just looking out for you." He said.

Jesse was right. My father would have me murdered. He thinks I should be with someone who comes from money, like me.

"I have to get home. My parents are probably wondering where I've been." I said, turning away. I just wanted to lie in my bed and cry. Why me? Why can't I like whoever I want to? So many thoughts were running through my head, my whole walk home.

**So I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update but with school and homework I just couldn't find the time this week and for that I am sorry :) I hope everyone liked this chapter because this is just the beginning; there is a lot more to come! Please continue to follow this story and to favorite it. Reviews make extremely happy and just will make me write this story even faster. I already have what will happen in the next chapter planed out so make sure you stick around. Happy Mothers Day everyone and don't forget to do something special for all your mom:) Also last thing I still need a Beta my chapters will be up faster if I could have someone proof read them rather then me having to do it on top of everything else. So please PM me if interested, I need someone you don't need to be an official Beta. Stay amazing everyone :) Thanks for reading! I love you all !**


	3. The Flashback

**Sorry everyone for taking a long time to upload this chapter. I had school and finals to worry about so that is the main reason for it taking so long for me to update this story but now I am done with school so I will be devoted my time to writing and uploading the chapters as fast as I can. I want to say thank you to all of the amazing people who are following and who favorited this story it means a lot to me. Last thing, I own nothing.**

_**Rachel's POV:**_

Opening the gate that lead to my house, I looked up. It was one of the biggest houses in town. And because of that, you'd think that I had it all, but that was far from the truth. The money, the luxury, and the fake friends make me anything, but happy.

Opening the door to my house, I walked in quietly, hoping that my mom and dad were still in bed. I started to slowly make my way up the stairs, but then heard my mom call my name from the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I found my mom in her robe with a worried expression on her face.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Rachel, where were you? Your father and I woke up this morning and you were gone. We were both so worried." My mother said.

"I'm fine. I just went into town to pick something up. You and dad need to stop treating me like a child." I answered angrily.

I know it's not right to take my anger out on my mother, but I was not in the mood to deal with her or my father.

Just then, my father walked in with a stern look on his face. "Rachel Barbra Berry, what did you think you were doing, going in to that dirty, old book store?" My father shouted.

He used my full name… He was mad. Oh, how I wished I could just be invisible.

"What? How?" I was at a loss for words. How could he possibly know?

"I told you to stay away from there, didn't I? Jesse called and told me where you were. Rachel, people around town are talking. I don't want you to step foot in that shop again. Do you understand me?"

"What do you think I am, a baby? What I do is none of Jesse's business. He should mind his own. And I don't care what people are saying. Why do you care so f*** much?" I was fuming and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Rachel! Stop it now. And apologize to your father. He cares deeply for you and is only looking out for you." My mother interjected, saving me from lashing out on my father even more.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night. I'm going to my room to try and rest." I left the kitchen, kissing both of my parents on the cheek, and went upstairs. I fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the first time I had met Finn. Just thinking about him made me smile.

**Flashback: **

_The whole town was talking about it. Supposedly, a single father was moving in with his son. They were very poor and were opening up a bookstore to make some money. I had always had a love for reading. I loved being able to pick up a book and escape the life I lived in._

_When I heard there would be a new bookstore in town, I knew that I had to check it out. I looked at the time. It was 8:30pm and I knew both my father and my mother would be busy getting ready for a party at the St. James' resident. So, I knew that it would be my only opportunity to visit._

_As I walked out of the house and down the road, I hoped that it wasn't closed. From the outside, it looked dirty. But when I went in, the bell ringing above the door, I was in awe. There were books stacked on every shelf, hundreds._

_I heard someone coming out of the back room and I froze at the sight of a boy around my age. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His lips were moving, but I was in a daze._

_"Umm, what?" I asked._

_"What are you, deaf? We're closed. So leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out." He replied rudely._

_"I'm sorry. The door was open and I just wanted to check the store out." I answered._

_"Well, you saw it. Now, you can leave. You probably have something better to do, anyway. Like, partying up at the St. James' house or whatever you rich people do."_

_I was shocked by the way he was acting._

_"Goodbye. Have fun at your boyfriend's party." He said._

_"My what? Who?" I asked in confusion._

_"Jesse St. James… You know, that rich snob, who walks around town like he's a god."_

_I laughed at his description. It was spot on._

_"Jesse is not my boyfriend. People in this town just really love to gossip and your depiction of him is correct, by the way." I replied with amusement in my voice. "My name is Rachel and you shouldn't always judge a book by its cover."_

_He laughed at me._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed. It sounded better in my head, I promise."_

_"I don't doubt that, but hey, I think that joke was pretty good. And it was definitely cute, so you get points for that." He said smiling._

_He held out his hand toward me. "I'm Finn. And I think that today is my lucky day. I just made a new friend and she is really cute, so it's a win-win situation. I hope she forgets about what an a** I was earlier."_

_Feeling myself blush again, I went to cover my face, but his hands grabbed mine. "Don't cover your face. It's beautiful."_

_In that moment, I knew that I was going to fall hard and fast for Finn. And to be honest, I was okay with it. I was going to live my life and I didn't care what other people thought about it._

**End of Flashback**

**I want to say thank you to my amazing Beta ****FinchelFanGleek :) She fixed all the grammatical errors that I had in all my chapter. She also writes stories on her page so check them out! Please**** review. Reviews make me smile:) In the next chapter we will finally get to have the Finchel meeting. Many surprises to come:)**


End file.
